Unwanted Feelings
by Jujupops494
Summary: AU, What happens when you fall in love with an enemy? Problems might be the answer. But for Benny, it was the opposite. A vampire or not, Ethan still was the person he loved. This was the easy part, but what about what happens next? BETHAN Collab/co-writing with TeamEthanMorgan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! TEM here!**

**So, Jujs and I are writing the story together. (Yeah, I nickname her.) So, I'm going to write a chapter and Jujupops494 is going to write another, and we'll keep doing that.**

**So, yeah, I'm gonna write the first chapter! This one will mainly focus on Benny.**

**Let's start with this story!**

* * *

Benny's life has never been the same ever since he tried to get a new girlfriend.

He didn't even need to try to get a girl because one of them seemed surprisingly interested in him. Anne was her name, he remembered. Even though he was unsure of dating her, he did it, anyway. Desperation was eating him up, and he needed to change something in his life. If a girl liked him, he should just take a chance and do something.

At first, things were fine between them when they started dating. On the second date, things got a bit unexpected. He remembered every single bit of it until now.

She insisted on going somewhere she wanted on the date. Benny couldn't say no, so he agreed. Her idea was to go on a walk, and he didn't mind. They kept walking and talking for a long time. After a few minutes, he noticed the woods in front of them, so he stopped her and asked her if they were going there. In a mocking way, she asked if he was scared. It was just a way of hers that made want to act brave and go there, knowing there were many strange things hiding in the darkness.

When they were there, Benny would've run away from the woods, but Anne's hand holding his made him go on. Still, he wanted an excuse to get out, so he lied and pretended to be tired. Sadly for him, Anne made them sit somewhere.

He had to admit that it was kind of nice sitting and watching the stars with her. But after that, things got strange. He remembered her looking at him with glowing yellow eyes. He remembered how scared he was. He remembered that she kept coming closer to him until he felt pain on his arm. Then, his vision got dark and he fell.

The next thing he knew, he was one of them. What were they? Well, they were werewolves. A pack of werewolves. And why was he bitten? Because he was "chosen". The pack believed he was brave and strong enough. He didn't think he was, but they did. They told him that they needed as much help from the best people to fight in a war against the vampires. He was also told that the blood-suckers wanted the werewolves to leave, but they refused to do this. Now, a fight was coming to place, and he was needed.

It wasn't just one pack of werewolves fighting, but a lot of them. They all united to fight the vampires. If they won, they could stay. If they lose, well, Benny would have to run away from Whitechapel, and away from his family. Choosing what he wanted to do was no option because leaving was a must if they don't win the fight. All he knew was that it was supposed to start in two weeks until both sides got ready.

He hated that his girlfriend, now his ex, would do this to him. He hated her and he disliked the people who believed he'd be able to fight. Even if he tried to think he could, he just didn't guess he could do it.

Being completely swallowed by his thoughts, he didn't know it was the morning until he heard his grandmother's yelling from downstairs. It was time to go to school. Lazily getting out of bed, he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and went downstairs with his school bag. The last thing he wanted to do that day was go to school, but he had to.

He put his bag in one of the corners of the kitchen and sat on a chair as his grandmother made breakfast.

"Morning," he greeted with a smile.

She looked at him for a second then went back to cooking. "Well, you're smiling. That's a good sign."

It was a bit weird that he was a bit happy, even with the negative thoughts in his head. He shrugged, knowing she can't see him doing so. "I really don't know why, Grandma."

"Well, you better stay happy. You've been acting a bit… not yourself these past few days," she said.

He was very conscious about that. The thing was, he couldn't stop thinking about the battle and the chances of winning it. It became his life now. "I know."

Holding two plates with pancakes on them, she came closer to him and put them on the table. Back went the pushed chair of hers before she sat on it. "If there's anything you want to tell me, and if there's anything bothering you, you can come to me. I won't overreact over anything like your father does all the time. I promise."

Maybe he believed her words were true, but that didn't mean that he should tell her about this. All he did was nod.

Looking at his plate made him so hungry, he started eating it all up until it was done in a matter of seconds. When he looked up, his grandmother was smiling at him, which made the corners of his mouth go up, too. He loved his grandmother more than anyone else. Even if his father was still there for him, she was the one that took care of him the most, and for that he was thankful.

"Well, I think I should go to school now." He walked to his bag and picked it up from the floor. "See you later."

After she said her goodbye, he went outside and began his walk to school, which wasn't far away from where he lived. He could drive his car there, but he loved to take his time and have a stroll. In a matter of minutes, he'd reach the school, and he did.

The happiness within him disappeared. He hated school more than anything. He had only one friend, Rory, and he liked it that way. But recently, the two had been driven apart by Anne, and he hated her even more for that. Now, he was forced to hang out with the pack for "protection", they had told him. Like he needed to be protected. And from what? Vampires who weren't allowed to assault werewolves until the battle? Anyway, he didn't count any of the members of the pack as friends.

When he reached his locker, he got his books out for the next period. As usual, some of the pack members would come, talk to him for a few seconds and walk away.

"How are you feeling now?" one of them asked.

All of them knew how unsure Benny was of this. Actually, every new member would be like that. "Like shit."

"Don't worry. You'll be better in a week." They told him that a week ago. And no, their words meant nothing.

"You gonna leave me alone now or what?" he asked. This was such a regular routine in his life now that he got tired of it.

"Fine. Whatever you say," one said.

To his luck, they weren't lying, like they usually would, and walked away until they were out of sight.

As quickly as he got to his locker, he went to class. He had biology class now, which he didn't like very much. He took his usual seat and waited for class to begin. Mr. Coleman, their teacher, came in early to class, but since the bell didn't ring for the class to start, all the chatting students continued talking. A few students came in one after another. Before the bell rang, he smelled something. Coconuts, maybe? To normal people, this was a normal smell, but to creatures with a strong sense of smell, that meant a vampire was in class. And he knew exactly where this scent was coming from.

Turning his head to the left, he saw one of the students that he would've last guesses was one of them. It was a guy called Ethan Morgan. In class , he was very quiet, very… well, innocent looking, very well-intentioned and very not one of those evil bastards. If it wasn't for the pale skin, he wouldn't have believed his guess.

For a second, Ethan looked at him with fear shown in his eyes. He guessed that Ethan knew who he was too, and he understood why he looked so scared. Being side-by-side with the enemy wasn't something a person would enjoy. And also, the distance in between them wasn't big, but very small, so it was uncomfortable.

In a few seconds, a girl he recognized as Erica Jones came and sat beside Ethan and started talking to him. He knew that she was a vampire, and he hated her since the beginning.

Looking at him, she gave a distasteful smile and then continued her talk until Mrs. Coleman made everyone quiet down for the lesson to begin.

* * *

**TADAAA! Well, I hope this was good. Just two words you have to keep in mind for this story. Battle… and Bethan. Yep.**

**Well, this was fun. I've got not much more to say, so until I write my next chapter…**

**-TEM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It is Jujupops494 and as you might of guessed: its my turn for the chapter! Anyways TeamEthanMorgan did AMAZING in the first chapter, well this one is how Ethan became a vampire. Hope its good so I guess heres chapter 2!**

* * *

_Ethan stared out into the night sky; feeling the snowflakes fall onto his face, and the cold air blow through his brown curls. He could hear the sirens, and see the flashing lights gleaming through the trees and knew they were too late, he wouldn't make it. For he was lying atop of freezing snow dying, bleeding to death in the middle of the woods a little away from where his family's car went sliding in chaos off a highway. His family; his parents, his sister. He had to find out if they were okay. Struggling to get up he soon found a hand on his shoulder holding him down._

_"What-?" Looking up, he noticed a beautiful teenage girl looming over him._

_"Shhhh...stay still. Relax," she cooed, caressing his face with her thin fingers._

_He quickly felt himself relax. "My family," he said quietly._

_"They're fine."_

_"But, the crash-"_

_"They were only injured. The ambulance made it just in time. They're fine but I can't say the same for you though" she said sadly looking into his eyes to which his pain filled eyes stared into hers. Slowly, she lifted up his bleeding arm to her nose, as she breathed in the scent deeply; he looked at her questionably._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered and the last thing he saw was her eyes turn red and long sharp teeth come out of her blood red lips before she bit his wrist causing him to scream out in pain and pass out._

* * *

_Ethan woke up to harsh lighting and the sound of talking. Attempting to talk himself, he found he couldn't, so he just settled for a small groaning noise._

_"You're awake! Thank God! I thought I did something wrong," he heard a female voice say. Turning his head, he found himself staring face-to-face with a teenage girl with long blonde hair. Sitting up, and with yet another attempt to talk, he soon found himself grabbing at his burning throat._

_"Oh, you must be thirsty," the girl said handing him a plastic cup. Sniffing it, he found that the red liquid smelled intoxicatingly sweet. So, gulping down the warm syrupy liquid, he quickly felt the burning sensation receding. _

_"Thank you," he said his voice hoarse, causing the blonde to smile._

_"You should be saying thank you; I just saved your life. I'm Erica by the way. Erica Jones."_

_"Ethan Morgan."_

_Suddenly all his recent memories came back to him. His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed he had been sitting upon. "Vampire! You're a vampire! And you bit me!" Wait, she bit me. In every book I've read: if you get bit by a vampire and don't die...THE VENOM TURNS YOU! "So does that make me a vampire too? My parents won't even let me get a car, what are they going to say when they find out I'm a vampire?! Wait, my parents! Are they okay? Did they make it? Are they vampires too?"_

_Erica sighed and shook her head._

_"Yes I'm a vampire and now so are you. Well actually you're a fledgling. Your parents and sister are okay and human but you can't tell them about being a vampire. It's like a rule. Now come on, the council wants to see you," she answers him before helping it off the floor._

_"Council? What council?"_

_Erica grumbled something like "This is the thanks I get?" under her breath then started to drag him down a hallway._

* * *

The young vampire was soon pulled out of his flashback by his friend Erica waving a hand in his face. Blinking, he looked at her.

"Dude you zoned out there for a minute. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Sorry."

"Whatever. It's okay. I'll meet you in biology in a few. I see a snack coming my way." She flashed her fangs before dashing away.

He became a full vampire a little while ago from drinking human blood so he wouldn't die from blood thirst. She has become more accustom to drinking from humans; Ethan, himself prefers to just drink the blood of small animals. '_How me and her are friends, I'll never know. Considering I'm not friends with many other vampires other than her. And Erica is **way** out of my league,'_ he thought to himself as he walked into biology class.

Taking a seat in his chair, he felt himself freeze as a specific mixture scent wafted up to his nose. A mix of scents between:dog, autumn air, and spices- werewolf. Looking around to where the scent was coming from he saw a guy by the name of Benny Weir staring at him. He knew there were some werewolves at Whitechapel High, a lot actually. But, he never expected Benny to be one. Ethan stared at him in fear as he remembered what the council said to him when he first turned.

_"We are at war with beasts by the name of werewolves. There will be a battle and you will meet a lot of them, but, before that battle they cannot harm you. Though, when that battle comes, they will not hesitate to rip you to shreds. So be on guard, try to stay as far away from them as you can and do not try to provoke them for they are animals," the head council leader Anastasia had said._

Shuddering, he noticed that Erica had sat down next to him. So, he soon engaged himself in a conversation while trying to avoid looking at Benny until Mr. Coleman quieted everyone down and class began.

* * *

**How was that? Good? not good? Well, T.E.M will be writing the next chapter so I guess bye for now! So byezzzzzz!**

**-Jujupops494**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This story is going fast… good fast. I have to say, I'm not big with fighting scenes, but I'll be SUPER excited to write when it comes to the battle.**

**So, let us continue with the chapter. The first two were just an introduction. This one sets in the same day as the previous chapters… just in a different period. **

* * *

Benny loved that on Monday, the last period would be art class. He wasn't that much into art, but at least the first day of school would end in a good way. He just loved when this day would be almost over.

For art, they didn't need to bring anything, so Benny just took his backpack. When he reached the door of the classroom, he put his bag outside and entered. As usual, he'd smell the scent of coconuts in every class he'd enter along with autumn leaves, spices and dogs. He had gotten used to this all by now.

In almost four classes he went to, there'd be vampires, but maybe one or two. Sometimes, he'd end up with a girl named Sarah Fox, sometimes with Della, or worst of all, Jesse Black. He'd walk into the hallways as if he owned them with the rest of the bloodsuckers behind him. The teachers all loved him, which the pack figured out was just a trance on them.

Quickly picking a seat, he sat on one. After that, students came in every minute until all the seats were taken except the one beside him. To his luck, it was again taken by a vampire he had bumped into before. Ethan. Neither of them was happy to see the other again. Why would they? When he'd look at the vampire beside him, he'd notice that he'd try to look anywhere but Benny.

"I can't hurt you now, either, you know," Benny whispered to him, knowing he could hear him.

"Yes, I _do_ know." Then he stayed quiet and started playing with his fingers.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" he asked him.

A sigh came out of his mouth and now, he looked at him. "I just don't feel comfortable, okay?" he hissed in a low voice.

He could sense how bothered he was, so he decided to stop talking. For an innocent face, he didn't seem so peaceful anymore.

In a few seconds, their teacher came in, and the whole class turned their attention towards her.

"Okay, class, quiet down," she said. When they did, she continued by saying, "This period, I'm letting you draw your free drawings as you usually would do. But before that, something should be discussed." The class started to murmur a few things, but the teacher made them stay silent. "The school had required me this year to assign you an art project." The class talked, but now, they were complaining. "Listen, please. It's not a big project, okay?"

"Fine, but what should we do?" David Stachowski, one of the jocks and a member of the pack, asked.

"Well, the project is, well... you have to do something artistic to express your love for something. I know you're confused, but I'll explain. Anyway, you can draw on a big chart, you can model something, you can paint something, and so do whatever you want. And when I say "the things you love", I just mean it in general. It can be candy, your car, family, anything. Just... not _anything._ Anyway, you just have to do something. But the thing is, I'm gonna have to partner you up."

"Can we choose by ourselves?" one student asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm choosing."

The class started protesting once more. The teacher made them excited yet quiet when she started pairing people up. When she reached Benny's name, he was getting a bit worried of who might end up with him.

"Benny Weir… uh, and… Ethan Morgan," she said.

The two looked at each other. Just when he thought the day would be not so bad, it became just worse than he thought.

"Can't we change our partners?" Benny asked.

"Since you're so desperate to change, no." She said the "no" so harshly that Benny would've hid in his seat, but he didn't.

When she finished pairing everyone, she said, "Now, you can either continue with your free drawings or discuss with your partner your project." Benny would've gone to draw, but no one got up to do so, so he stayed in his place, sitting awkwardly beside Ethan.

It was a bit silent between them, but then Ethan said, "Look, I like to finish my projects early."

"So?"

"So, either I go to your place to do it, or you go to my place," he said. Benny still couldn't decide what to do. He didn't want to even be in the same room with those creatures. Being in each other's houses would be hell for him. "I know we're not supposed to be friendly, but think about it this way: the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to not see each other's face."

Since he put it that way, then it was fine with him. "Okay, but you come to my house because I'm not going to yours."

"Whatever. It's fine with me," he said.

Then it was silent again. It was really hard talking to him, not like Benny wanted to, but it wasn't easy. But even though he hated his kind, it wouldn't hurt talking to him. Plus, he didn't seem so threatening.

"So, what do you want the project to be about?" he asked, crossing his arms and lying back against the chair.

"I don't know. We have to see what common interests we have," he replied.

Would they even have anything they like in common? They were the total opposite. "Well, what do _you _like?"

"I don't know," he said. It took him time to think, and then he said, "I like food."

It was such a simple and general answer, Benny had to chuckle. "Who doesn't?" For a second, both were looking at each other and grinning, but then Benny realized he shouldn't be seen like this. David might think that they were being friendly, so he wiped the smile off his face and looked at the vampire seriously.

"Okay, um, right. Uh, video games," he said, snapping out of the "being friendly with the werewolf" thing that happened for a few seconds.

"And…?" He loved video games, but he just didn't think that was what he wanted the project to be.

He sighed. "I want peace." His voice was so filled with emotions and sadness. Benny knew what he meant. It was the battle that got into his head.

"Yeah, me too." He couldn't deny that this was also his wish. But then an idea came into Benny's head. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" Ethan asked.

"Peace… for the project," he suggested. "Don't we both like it?"

Ethan's eyes shifted left and right with knitted eyebrows. He seemed to be thinking deeply. "Okay, we can do that," he said.

At least, they finally agreed on something.

The rest of the class, Benny was so excited to go home and start with the project that he didn't notice that he started talking to Ethan. Not just about art, but about anything that got into their minds. And for the first time, he didn't mind talking to a vampire. Though, he didn't want this to happen twice, or else the pack would know about him being nice to one of them. And if the pack knew about this, he would be in trouble.

* * *

**I did it! I finished this chapter! I am so happy.**

**You guys are the best. I don't know why I said that. I just did. But it's true. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Until the next chapter I write…**

**-TEM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**So sorry for the wait! I've just been uber busy and I'll be even more busy once school starts after the holiday break (this Monday a.k.a tomorrow...O-O) Bummer.**

**Any who, I think you guys will be happy with this chapter though.**

**So... here is chapter 4 it takes place during the same day but at Benny's house:**

* * *

Ethan felt so nervous for at the moment he was walking with a _werewolf,_ to go to the house of a _werewolf,_ to work on an art project with a _werewolf!_ And, the most messed up part about it is that vampires and werewolves are supposed to be archenemies and they were doing the project on: _peace!_ But at the same time he was kind of excited because this was really a message he wanted to get out to the world. That no matter who you're with or what is happening peace can overcome. And overall he was scared because he and Benny were actually getting along during last period and even though there had been no vampires in art class with him he's afraid that one is going to find out and tell the council. Speaking of vampires he still needed to tell Erica about this. Yes, she would be against it but at least she'd understand and tell him what to do - like not get himself totally 'killed' by a were-Benny or his friends.

Being pulled out of his thoughts again for yet the second time that day, he looked to see what made him snap out of his mind-full state to find a concerned looking Benny staring at him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"W-what? Um, yeah. I'm fine," he said mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"Good because we're here and I don't want to have you daydreaming all afternoon while having me work on the assignment." Benny laughed causing Ethan to blush at the sound. _Why am I blushing?_ he thought.

Feeling offended by Benny's accusation he retaliated,"Hey I wasn't daydreaming!"

"Then why were you drooling?" Benny questioned jokingly.

"I was drooling?" He blushed even more at this from embarrassment.

"No. I was just kidding!"

Glaring at him he cleared his throat. "Anyways, you said we were 'here'. Where exactly is 'here'?"

Benny's eyebrows went up in remembrance of what he had said. _It was kinda cute when he did that. What am I thinking? He's the enemy. We shouldn't even be talking about anything but the project. _Pushing away any thought of 'cuteness' he waited for Benny to answer.

"Oh yeah! We're at my house. We're actually standing in the driveway," he gestured to the cement. Turning around he realized he had been standing in front of a Victorian style house with lots of plants surrounding the structure.

"Come on!" Benny exclaimed grabbing onto his arm and pulling him up the stone steps. Ethan didn't know why he did this but at that very action it felt as if his undead heart was going to burst out of his chest.

* * *

Ethan sat on the floor legs-crossed flipping through his notebook for a potential design. He, Ethan Morgan was currently sitting on the rustic carpet in the living room of Benny Weir's house. Benny, himself was in the kitchen preparing some snacks while he sketched and searched through doodles.

"Find anything yet?" Benny asked taking a seat next to him and placing a plate of cheese and crackers in front of them.

Ethan just shook his head "I have a few ideas. Except wouldn't you think it would be better if we _both_ came up with the ideas?" he asked.

Benny looked thoughtful. Scratching his head; he smiled.

"Maybe. But, what were you thinking?"

"Well," he started,"we could paint a bunch of tiles with different images and arrange them in a peace sign..." Ethan looked at him in waiting.

Benny just stared at him. He blinked then nodded quickly.

"Uh yeah. That _could_ work," he said staring at his hands.

"You don't like the idea?" Ethan asked.

"No. No. It's not that- okay yes. I don't like the idea, it's stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yes stupid."

"It's not stupid! You want to know what's stupid?" Ethan asked defensively.

"What?" Benny asked irritated.

"Everything. This. This whole thing is stupid! Us. A werewolf and a vampire trying to do a project on _peace_ is stupid! I should've known this wouldn't work...we are natural enemies! How could either of us think this would work?" Ethan cried out. _I should've known. I should've known. Erica was right; werewolves and vampires don't mix. We're supposed to hate each_ _other..._ he thought.

* * *

"I hate you! I hate you! Vampires and werewolves hate each other! God, how could I have ever even think you were cute!?" Ethan was breaking down now. "I never even wanted this..."

Benny had just been staring at Ethan the whole time. _He thought I was cute? I thought he was cute. But, now he hates me. This is not how I planned this at all! Wait, what did he never want? To be my partner?_ he thought. Slowly Benny moved closer to Ethan who has by now curled into a tight ball.

"What did you never want?" he asked causing Ethan do look up at him slightly.

"Why do you care?" Ethan asked harshly scooting away a little.

Benny sighed. "Believe it or not, I do care because I think you're different than what my pack tells me about vampires."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now tell me"

Ethan uncurled from his ball. After a while he bit his lip and spoke. "I never wanted to be a vampire-"

"Really? I never wanted to be a werewolf," Benny interrupted earning a glare from Ethan for doing that.

"-Anyways, I never chose to become a vampire. Last winter my family's car went out of control on the highway because the highway was covered in ice. I went flying out the window and landed on the snow in the woods but… I was alive. Barely. I didn't know what happened but suddenly a girl was leaning over me, then I felt a pain in my arm and-" he paused. Benny urged him to continue. "The next thing I knew I was a vampire. The girl who turned me was Erica, and you may think she's bad but she's not. For she saved my life, I really owe her, because without her I wouldn't be standing, well sitting, here today."It looked like he was in his own world until he started staring at him. "Your turn" _We're taking turns? When did that happen? Well if he is really interested..._Benny thought before opening he mouth to speak.

"Okay. A few weeks ago I got a girlfriend; her name was Anne. She seemed really nice until we went on our second date; it was a walk through the woods and when I said I was tired she made us sit down. All I remember after that was passing out and waking up to being told I was a werewolf. I was 'chosen', they had said." His story was a lot shorter but still held a lot of meaning for it was what changed his life.

That's when they realized why they both wanted peace: both sides have/ had a life before they were turned and if they lose whatever remained would be gone. And neither wanted to ruin someone else's life or their own. Yet, there would still be a war. And they didn't want anyone, vampire, werewolf or even human, to go through anything like that.

After a few minutes of silence Benny just had to point out the elephant in the room. "Do you really hate me?"

"What?" Ethan asked surprised by the question.

"You said you hated me. Is that true?"

"No! I mean you're not _that_ bad. I was just angry," he stated, now blushing.

"And do you really think I'm cute?"

"N-no. D-did I say that? W-why would I think you were cute? I-"

Benny quickly shut him up by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ethan looked surprised and a bit dazed "Why?"

"Because I think you're cute...now stop talking." Benny leaned in and kissed Ethan right there on the lips. The kiss was sweet, passionate and even though he was kissing a vampire, to Benny it was warm.

Pulling back he then picked up Ethan's notebook and began flipping while the boy in question just sat there open-mouthed, and pupils dilated "So, how about we work on that art project?"

Ethan just nodded an "uh huh" still too in shock from the kiss to say much of anything.

Benny laughed and it was music to Ethan's ears "Anyways, here's _my_ idea..."

* * *

**Wow! That took a while to write. Anyways hope you guys liked the few/a lot of Bethan moments there! Well its up to TeamEthanMorgan to decide what happens next... Also if there seems to be a lot of commas and it was distracting please blame (above).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so after that awesome chapter that made even MY heart getting filled with feels, I'm writing this one. I've only thought a bit about this chapter, so I do not know how I'll end it. Let's see how it'll turn out.**

**Oh, and by the way, MY COMMAS AREN'T DISTRACTING, JUJS! K?**

**Let us start.**

* * *

The next day, at school, all Ethan could think of was Benny. Two days ago, they weren't even talking to each other. They didn't even acknowledge the other's existence. Then, suddenly, they kissed. He didn't think it would turn out like that, especially with a werewolf. But Benny wasn't the same.

Last night, he got to know him better. Got to see the real him – or at least who he hoped was the real him. He saw the sweet, kind and amazing person he really was. Underneath all of this supernatural crap they were having, he was just a normal person.

Who knew they would end up kissing that night? But he realized that this meant trouble. He thought that just by talking to him, he was betraying his kind. He thought that the vampire council would freak about this. But this? This was much was much worse than talking. They might even decide to kill him if they wanted to.

He didn't want to do it, but this we Benny he was talking about. Even though they just met, he felt that he liked him more than anyone in his life.

_Now I feel like a chick,_ he thought. What made him stop thinking about this was Erica coming his way, smiling. He knew she had other friends before, so why was she hanging out with him more? He wasn't complaining. He liked this since it was nice to actually be friends with someone as nice and popular as she was, but her actions felt strange.

"Hey," she said once she got near him.

"Hi, Erica," he greeted back.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but then she looked at her phone for a second and then closed it. "I wish I have time to stay and talk, but we have class. I think we should go."

"Why are you impatient?" he asked, surprised by her.

A smile crept on her face. "'Cause Jesse's there."

He rolled his eyes at her. How could she even like the guy? "He's a jerk, you know. If you just give him a boost, you'd see that he's evil. The only things missing are some horns, pitchfork and a tail."

"Who doesn't like a bad boy once in a while?" An argument about boys with her would end up with him losing, so he stayed quiet. "Let's go."

"Can't wait," he said sarcastically. Jesse was one of the people he hated after the vampire council members. The vampire council could be nice, but the mean and scary side of them was too horrifying. Plus, they were the people that forced him to fight in the battle.

When he was walking with Erica, he spotted Benny looking at him for a few seconds and smiling, so he smiled back, and quickly, before anyone noticed, he paid attention to what was in front of him again. Sadly, Erica spotted his little action.

"Who were you looking at?" Her head spun around to see who it was, but there were many people to even tell. Anyway, Benny just turned around, so she couldn't guess it was him.

"No one. It was just a girl I've liked for a while," he lied. He had to. If he was caught, who knew what would've happened to him?

* * *

After seeing Ethan, Benny turned to his locker to get his stuff for next class. When he was done with that, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Not again,_ he thought. The pack members would just keep coming his way every time he wanted to be alone.

"Hey, dude!" David. That was the most person he disliked. Something about being too annoying made Benny want to not be in the same room with him. He eyed David, who was smiling at him happily. "So, I saw that you were paired yesterday with one of those vampire freaks." That was said in a whisper, and boy did he make him angry by that insult. "I feel bad for you." It was a good thing no one else was there with him from the pack.

"Shut up. You're annoying," he complained.

"What? feeling like defending that vampire?" David asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"No, I just hate that you keep coming behind me when I least expect it. Why do you guys do that, anyway?" he asked.

"Look, Benny, you're one of us 'cause you're chosen. And part of being chosen is that we have to make sure you're safe. They chose you for a reason, you know."

He shook his head, not believing he even had the guts to even hold a stake. "It doesn't feel like I'm special. I never did anything in my life, anyway. Why not pick one of your jock friends?"

The other werewolf sighed. "Look, they believe that you're brave. It's not anything special, anyway. It's just that they choose whoever they think can actually fight. Someone who has skills."

"How would they even know?" he asked.

David smiled. "Not all of us are _only_ werewolves in the pack. We have seers and psychics on our side."

Benny nodded, having enough of David now. "Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Ethan stood in front of his house, waiting for Benny to show up. The last night, the two agreed on meeting there. His and Benny's houses weren't far from each other, anyway. Maybe a few houses separated them. This night, they would go to Ethan's instead of Benny's. They would've chosen to meet in front of the school, but too many vampires and werewolves hung around in there. They'd be too obvious to spot together.

He wasn't paying attention to anything, so he didn't hear the footsteps coming his way. When he felt hands wrap around him, he grinned. Who other than Benny would it have been?

Feeling a kiss on his cheek, he said, "Hey."

"Hi." The warmth of Benny's arms left, and he was standing in front of him, giving a view of his green eyes. "Shall we go in?"

As a response, he smiled and led the way to the door, opening it with the key his parents gave him for when coming back from school. They were greeted with a running Jane that looked in a hurry.

"I can't find it!" she yelled. No attention was given to the two. That wasn't a surprise since he would sometimes bring Erica or even her friends, too, sometimes home.

"Mom, I brought a friend," he said, careful not the yell and possibly freak Benny out.

In a few seconds, his mother came out from the kitchen with the apron still on. She was smiling, trying not to show the stress she was in that he could obviously see. "Uh, hello," she said. "You must be Benny."

Now _that_ was embarrassing. Sure, he had talked about him the other night, but he didn't want to make that obvious.

"I am," he said, smiling back. The smile seemed to be more to Ethan than his mother. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan."

Her smile grew, and after she told him to make himself at home, she left, and the boys went upstairs to Ethan's room.

It was the first time Benny was seeing the room, so he had to look left and right at the details of everything. The posters, the bed, the snowboard, the desk… the room kind of looked nice despite the mess it was in.

"You watch Star Trek?" Benny asked, looking at Ethan who was putting his bag down on the ground. The boy smiled as a response. "I used to."

"Why not now?"

"'Cause I have too much to worry about to even re-watch it."

The vampire nodded and sat down on his bed, patting it to allow him to sit there too. "I think we should start with the project. We made no progress yesterday."

Sitting beside him, he had to agree. "Yeah. So, what other ideas do you have?"

Thinking took a bit more time than expected, but then he shook his head. "I don't know. I got nothing."

Benny thought about it too, trying hard. Sadly, no luck came to him. "Me neither." But then, an idea came to him. It wasn't exactly about the project, but it was something. "Hey, why don't we just forget about this? I mean, maybe ideas will just naturally flow if we don't stress about this."

He looked unsure about this. After what looked like he was thinking, he smiled. "Sure." It was a bit awkward after wards, and the boys just kept looking left and right, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, you draw? I mean, outside of class?" Benny finally said, pointing at Ethan's sketch pad on the desk with one of his paintings exposed for him to see.

"Uh, yeah, but they're bad," he said.

Before Benny even took the sketch pad, he was too amazed by what was on the opened page. It was a picture of an empty class room with only one boy in there. The boy's back was, one could say, facing Benny. He sat down on the bed again and asked, "Who's that?"

"It's supposed to be me, but I really don't know how I look from the back. I can't even…" he took a breath, "look at myself anymore." He looked so sad and so unhappy.

Benny realized that meant that he had no reflection anymore. He kind of felt bad for him. Sure, maybe most people wouldn't like seeing themselves in the mirror much, but not being able to see yourself at all? That must stink. He figured he shouldn't comment and continue with talking about the painting. "What's the drawing supposed to mean?"

"Um, well, I'm alone in there, so it's mainly about me feeling lonely and different… you know, 'cause of who I am." At least he was feeling better. His words were spoken more casually.

He smiled. "This is amazing."

"Really?" Ethan asked.

All he did was nod. He wanted to see other drawings, but when he put his hand to flip the page, he looked at the boy. "May I?"

The uncertain boy took five seconds to answer an "okay".

He had to admit this but Ethan looked cute when he'd get doubtful. Turning the pages, he was even blown away even more, looking at the doodles and sketches, asking questions about them. He saw a scary one with a bloody hand, a happy one with a very accurate drawing of the girl he saw earlier, which he was told to be Ethan's sister, and a nice one about the view outside his window whenever it snowed. Of course, there were many more in there. When he was done with the last page, he smiled and looked at him.

"Wow," he tried to speak. "That's just… wow."

"Wow in a good way?" he asked, raising one eyebrow and giving him a one-sided grin.

No answer was needed because he gave him a smile as a response. One last time, he admired the picture of a football on the ground with a leg on top of it. Right when he wanted to close the sketch pad, he felt something in his middle finger. Removing his hand, he realized it was a paper cut and laughed. It was the least thing he expected.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Paper cut," he simply answered.

The happiness on Ethan's face disappeared. Benny wondered why, but he spotted a tissue box and he had to ask, "Uh, can I grab a tissue?"

"Yeah, of course," Ethan replied in a quiet voice.

This made Benny get even more confused than before, but he grabbed a tissue and sat back on bed. Now, Ethan was facing the other way. Benny just continued what he was doing and wiped his finger from the blood.

But then he realized something. Ethan was a vampire, and the only thing that could satisfy his hunger was blood, and Benny had just had a tiny cut. That was enough to make a vampire go crazy.

"Ethan?" he tried to get his attention. Still, he did not even move his head. If he wasn't willing to look at Benny, he should at least _try_ to make Ethan face him. So he did. All it took was a light touch and a gentle push. What surprised him was that his eyes were glowing a golden color. They wouldn't even meet his eyes until maybe a few seconds later. And when they did, they changed back to the normal, dark brown ones. "I know this must be hard on you."

Instead of looking the other way, Ethan looked in front of him. "It is. It's very hard." Benny continued hearing him as he spoke. "It's just like when you'd go to shop for food. You want it, but you can't have it for free. It has a cost. So does _our_ food. It's either someone dies, gets turned or… we just try to steal blood bags. It's never easy. The craving is just worse. You don't wanna know how bad it is to walk, knowing everyone is a walking blood bank. If you take a drop, the scary thing is that you might turn into a crazy killer.""

"Can't vampires drink each other's blood? I mean, you guys already have the venom in your blood."

"We can, but it's kind of like sharing each other's blood, getting it into your _own_ system. In here, vampires only do that to a loved one. Plus, it's not as good as… humans' blood." Another pause.

Benny nodded, getting it a bit. Benny would try to get him his own blood, but he had werewolf blood. If a vampire drank that, well, they'd turn into a vampire-werewolf hybrid.

He noticed him eying his once-bleeding finger. Feeling bad for him, he did the first thing he thought of; he comforted him. "I know you'll be able to handle this." His words were more of a whisper.

"I hope so," Ethan replied sadly.

Not standing the view of Ethan being sad, he just smiled, making the shorter boy smile a bit. He still wasn't very happy. Something else needed to be done. Something that would make him happy. An idea struck in his head. He knew what he had to do.

Slowly, he leaned closer to Ethan. Benny was calm, but unlike him, Ethan was nervous. That only made Benny laugh before he kissed him. The not moving Ethan made Benny afraid that he did something wrong, but he soon responded to the kiss. Even though the moment was short, the day was longer for both of them.

The rest of the day was filled with laughing, chats, snuggling and a bit TV watching. That night, Benny realized that Ethan was the only person he dated that he loved.

* * *

**Well, the ending lines suck. But yay! I'm very happy with the chapter. :D**

**My turn is over now. Let us see what Jujs has planned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of the universe!**

**I live!**

**Yes, yes I'm sorry for not updating for what 11 days? And I hope you all forgive me.**

** So again T.E.M did amazing in chapter 5 and stuff.**

**Also before I begin is a message to my co-writer: *clears throat* YES THEY ARE!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 6 of Unwanted Feelings:**

* * *

Ethan sighed as he opened his locker at school. He and Benny had spent all of Tuesday afternoon snuggling and watching TV but today it was Wednesday and they had school. This meant that they couldn't do anything romantic or even friendly wise together, especially in front of Erica.

He still couldn't decide whether he should tell her or not, well she _was _his friend. And he's sure she'll support them but then again she doesn't show much liking towards the werewolves. _Damn all this thinking is making my head hurt._

He shook his head and put some books in his bag before closing the locker shut.

"Ethan?" He feels a tap on his shoulder causing him to jump a little.

"A little jumpy today aren't you?"

He calmed down a little as he realized it was only Erica and not some wolf-jock that found out, coming to beat him up for kissing with their pack member a.k.a Benny.

"Yeah. Kind of," he admitted.

"Is it because of the battle? You have nothing to be afraid of. We're going to beat those dogs to a pulp!"

"Yeah...pulp." Ethan then looked over at Benny who was talking to his pack.

He only stopped when he felt Erica flick his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Who were you looking at?" she asked staring in Benny's direction.

Her eyes widened."Don't tell me you were staring at that wolf boy you have a project with!"

Ethan quickly shook his head, a deep blush coming to his cheeks "What? No. Why would I be looking at-"

His sentence was cut short when he saw Benny smile and wink at him. His blush reddening even more.

Erica watched the exchange happening between the two before she grabbed Ethan and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

Ethan looked confused before he looked at her, his cheeks now only light pink.

"I knew it! You were looking at him!"

"Who?"

"Benny. You like him don't you? Now, don't even try to lie to me Ethan."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm into guys and I like Benny. We kissed and have now been secretly dating for two days."

He let her register this for she probably was not expecting him to just come open like that.

She then recoiled backwards "No. Eww! You like boys? And a werewolf? Seriously? Him? Benny? Again seriously?"

Ethan frowned, now hurt. _Does she not support us? Is she going to tell the council? _

"So you don't support us?" he asked trying not to let this affect him.

"No no no no! Of course I support you guys! I mean I support **you, **I'm still wary on that dog boy though." she chuckled.

Ethan smiles as she enveloped him in a hug.

* * *

Benny was worried. He had seen Erica staring at him, and he knew she had caught them smiling at each other. So when he saw her drag Ethan down the hall he couldn't help but think the worst. _Ethan probably told her and now she's going to tell the council! _He thought.

All negative thoughts were pushed out of the way as he saw Ethan and Erica walking back towards his locker.

Ethan looked at him "I told her" he mouthed and gave a 'thumbs up' so Benny understood that at least everything was okay.

The bell for first period rang and everyone rushed to their classes including his boyfriend. Benny was about to walk to class when Erica stepped in front of him. He smiled at her but she just scowled.

"I don't like you," she stated coldly.

"Then why are you letting Ethan date me?"

"Because he's my friend and I don't control him. If he wants to date you he can but, I swear if you hurt him you're going to wish you couldn't heal." she scoffed and with that she crossed her arms and stormed to whatever class she had next.

Benny stood still before shaking his head and smiling. He knew she didn't like him and he was okay with it for it gave him a challenge to prove just how good of a boyfriend to Ethan he can be and how much he loved him.

* * *

Ethan was currently sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Benny. He loved the boy; he just didn't want to start calling him his boyfriend until he was sure they'd work out. He didn't even notice that someone else was here until he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who"

"Is it Benny?"

"Yep" Benny laughed and removed his hands so Ethan could turn around to face him.

"Hi"

"Hello"

They both started to lean in but Ethan stopped suddenly causing Benny to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is anyone around? I don't want us to get caught."

He watched as Benny sniffed the air then smiled down at him.

"Nope. Can't smell any wolves or vamps."

Ethan still looked unconvinced.

"-But," Benny started quickly, "If it makes you feel any better..."

Benny then promptly picked Ethan up bridal style and started running. Ethan closed his eyes shut as he felt air hit him in the face at top speed before Benny slowed down.

He opened them and gasped at their surroundings. They were currently standing smack dab in the woods by a beautiful ravine with a small waterfall, and a field of colorful flowers surrounding them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Benny whispered in his ear making Ethan shiver and him smirk.

Benny set them down on the rocks by the shore and they just relaxed, Ethan having his head on Benny's shoulder and Benny having his arm around his shoulders.

"Look E. The suns' setting." Ethan looked to see Benny pointing to the darkening sky.

It was so enchanting and romantic Ethan just had to lean up and kiss Benny passionately. So he did.

After the kiss they finished watching the sun set and as soon as the first stars began popping up Benny took him home.

They shared a quick goodbye and goodnight kiss before Benny left to his own house.

* * *

Once Ethan had gotten to his room he sat down on his bed just replaying the moment over and over. Until he got a text, checking it as he smiled. It was from Benny: _I love you :*. _To which he quickly texted an 'I love you too" back.

He grabbed his sketched book off his desk, flipped to an empty page and began drawing the sun setting in the background of a couples kissing.

* * *

**Wasn't that sweet? Basically this chapter was just to show just how devoted both are to their relationship. And just how much they love eachother! Sorry, if it was cliche or corny in any way. Okay, so I'll be off for the next chapter is to be written by TeamEthanMorgan. **

**Byezz!**

**-Jujupops494**


	7. Chapter 7

**That chapter was amazing, wasn't it? It deserves applause! *claps hand* Okay, so let us start with this chapter, shall we?**

**And a word to Jujs: NO IT ISN'T! Come on people, are my commas distracting? (No matter what anyone says, I'll keep putting them 'cause frickin' "run-on sentences" piss me off.)**

**Anyway, chapter… yes…**

* * *

The two supernaturals had already prepared to go to Benny's house. Ethan had told his parents that it was for the sake of the project, but that was a total lie. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend while he could. After all, they had two weeks left until the battle. After the battle, maybe the vampires would win and Benny would have to leave. He couldn't bear that thought, but it was the reason he was so encouraged to spend more time with Benny.

His phone rang in his pocket on his way. When he checked who the caller was, he noticed it was Erica.

"Hey, Erica," he greeted unhappily. The desire to see Benny made him not want to see or hear anyone else. Not even his best friend.

"What's up with you, grumpy face?"

He gave no reply. Erica knew by now that his silence meant he was in no mood for this.

"Anyway, I called because the vampire council wants to see you."

This made him stop walking. "What? Why? Do they know?"

"No. It's nothing to worry about. Since you're a new vampire and all, they just want you to listen to some rules and talk to you about whatever they want to talk about."

"Wait, now?"

"Now," she confirmed.

"That means I have to cancel with Benny."

"Just hang out with him later. Right now, the council wants to see you."

After Erica told him where the council was, Ethan agreed to that and said his goodbye. He called Benny and told him about this. He was not so happy about the postponing, but he had to go at the moment.

* * *

As he stepped in the big hall of the council, he had to look left and right. It was dark – typical for vampires, he might add. The dim lights gave him the creeps, but he didn't care about this, anyway. The thing his eyes landed on was the table positioned in the middle end of the room. Three men sat on fancy-looking chairs with Anastasia. Erica was standing beside the table, having a hushed conversation with the council members. The thing that surprised him was that Jesse was there too. Maybe he wasn't surprised, but he certainly did not expect Jesse to be there.

"He's here," Erica told Anastasia after she spotted Ethan walking in.

"Great," Anastasia said.

Jesse and Erica stepped to the side. A smirk spread on Jesse's face. "Erica, I have no idea why you turned him."

Ethan knew he used to not be a likable person before, but that didn't mean Jesse could be so rude about this.

"Shut up! He's my friend." She wasn't angry, she was defensive.

"Who cares about whether he's your friend or not?"

"I do!" The sentence came out as a yell. "Anyway, he was dying. I had no other choice. I couldn't let him die in front of me."

"Well, what good will-"

"We need all the help we can get, okay?"

"You don't get it-"

"You know I'm here, right?" he asked, getting their attention.

Jesse rolled his eyes and then looked at Anastasia.

"Anyway, let's leave this argument aside and get to the reason of your presence. Well, we talked about the war, didn't we?" she asked. He nodded. "Since that's done, we need to talk about some rules since you've joined us a few weeks ago."

"Okay."

"First of all, let's talk about…" and on and on she went about the rules. Some were about feeding, some were about getting caught. Some were about self control. There were many more things, but Ethan zoned out in the middle of her talk. It felt like hours before she dismissed him. "Now that we're done with this, you may leave." When he moved his legs, he heard her saying, "Follow the rules and you'll be fine. And stay away from the enemy, okay?"

By the enemy, she meant the werewolves. Like he'd do that and give up Benny.

* * *

After Ethan arrived at the Weirs's house, he went up to Benny's room, which surprised the werewolf since he didn't really expect to see Ethan come this early. For a few minutes they talked and talked and talked until they found themselves lying in bed beside each other with Ethan's head on top of Benny's chest.

"So, a question I've been wondering for a while: how does it feel to be a vampire?" Benny asked, putting his hand in Ethan's hair and brushing it slightly.

"Weird at first, I guess. Then you start to actually enjoy it. There are the eyes, which get pretty scary and unpredictable. They bother me, honestly. They glow golden when you don't want them to."

"Ours do too."

"Then it's the fangs. I don't like the feeling of them because I realize those are the things I use to turn or kill innocent people with. It's not like I want to do this, but I have to." For a few seconds, it was silent between them. "Anyway, there are the powers. The speed, the hearing, the flight… it's all great. They're the reasons I enjoy being who I am. But the part that sucks is that I can't age. My family will die someday and I'd have to move on. You'll be gone one day too." He took a shaky breath, not even trying to move his head to look at Benny. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want to miss you. I-"

"It's okay, Ethan. We'll find a way to fix this. Maybe there's a way to make me immortal. Maybe we can let you age again."

"Maybe, but this seems like a fantasy to me," he said. "Can we forget about this?"

"Sure."

Ethan moved his body until he was directly beside Benny, looking at his green eyes. "What about you? How is being a werewolf like?"

"Hard, but I can deal with it. It's just that since I'm also part wolf, I live to hunt. Though, I don't really do that, much. But the part that feels strange is knowing that you're not just a human. You know there's an animal inside you – you _feel_ the wolf inside you. At times, when you shift to wolf form, which I had managed to do with my training, you no longer become the human you know. It's just the wolf inside you that takes over. You can't control yourself. That's the worst part, really. Not being you."

"That must suck," Ethan commented.

"It does," Benny said, nodding. He also looked sad, and Ethan felt bad now. He reached his hand to touch his face and leaned closer. Just when he was about to kiss him, Benny's grandmother's voice was heard.

"Benny, dinner's ready." The sound didn't seem so distance. Maybe it was three rooms away or something like that. "Ethan, if you want, you can stay and eat with us."

"Have you noticed that we kiss a lot?" Benny pointed out, sitting properly.

"Can you blame us? We don't have much time until the battle." His voice was a whisper now. "Plus, we need to spend as much time together. The council or even your pack could find out about us one day. I don't want that to happen, but we have to consider the possibilities."

Benny nodded. After that, they both went to the dining room to eat, secretly holding hands under the table when possible.

* * *

**I am happy with this amazing chapter. (Yes, I'm confident.)**

**So, I'll leave the rest for Jujs.**


End file.
